


What do you want to do?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [30]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 71, M/M, non!au, sounds angst but is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta lately only plays on his phone during their dates, and Taeyong is concerned about it.Maybe his lover got bored of him...?





	What do you want to do?

Taeyong always played it safe. He never went out unless it was necessary and made sure he didn't got into any embarrassing situations that any paparazzi could make into a lie. But honestly, he enjoyed this kind of lifestyle, even if we don't count the benefit of not getting into trouble.

He could stay home and rest, watch a movie, and if he wanted to really indulge himself in pleasure, he would order take-out. And if it was said to be a date, then he would just cuddle up against Yuta, and everything was perfect.

Well, at least he thought so up until he noticed that Yuta was paying more attention to his phone than the movie or Taeyong. The first time it didn't really bother Taeyong, but after a while, it became really obvious, and started bothering him. Did Yuta not like him anymore? Had he had enough of him? What if he found himself someone else?

Taeyong felt like he was going to panic. Sure, he knew that he wasn't the most exciting person, but still. He hoped their relationship would last long... 

The strangest thing was, that afterwards, or in other times on the day, Yuta was completely normal and lovey-dovey. 

So after he spent four 'dates' panicking, Taeyong finally decided to take the matters into his hands.

"Yuta" he called the others name softly, making Yuta pause the game and look up at him. 

"Hm?" Yuta's eyes were empty, there was no emotion in them. This honestly scared Taeyong more than anything. This definitely should be a proof of that Yuta didn't love him anymore! 

"You... Do you..." Taeyong stuttered, finding it hard to voice out the big question. Shit, even asking Yuta to marry him would be easier. 

Yuta leaned his head to the side in confusion, waiting patiently for Taeyong to finally say what he wanted to say. 

Taeyong took a deep breath.  
"Doyouwanttobreakupwithme?" He said in one swung, and even though Yuta was practically fluent in Korean, Taeyong wasn't sure if Yuta had been able to understand him properly. 

"What?" Yuta asked, his brows furrowed. Taeyong bit into his lips. 

"Do you want to break up with me?" He asked, this time much slower and much quieter. 

Yuta sat up fast like he had just been burned.  
"What? You want to break up?" And finally, there was some emotion in his eyes. Pure horror. 

"No! No, but I thought you might want to..." Taeyong said, shaking his hands in front of himself. 

"Why would I want to break up with you?" Yuta asked. He looked like he was about to cry, and Taeyong couldn't decide how he should feel. On one side, he wanted to punch himself in the face for causing Yuta to almost cry, but on the other hand, he was really happy that the other didn't want to break up with him.

He just shrugged in the end.  
"I don't know... You always seem so bored when we're together like this, and I thought that maybe you had enough of me..." He said, looking everywhere but into Yuta's eyes. He noticed how dusty the shelves were, but in the window he also noticed that Yuta was looking at him. And only him.

"I don't want to break up" Yuta said, his voice steady. He reached up and grabbed Taeyong's face between his slim hands and turned his face towards himself. Taeyong couldn't help but to follow the gentle guide of the hands until he was looking straight into the other's eyes. 

"Tae, I love you and I want to stay with you as long as you'll have me" he said, giving him a small and gentle smile. Taeyong felt his heart melt. Yuta really was the most beautiful creature in the world... But his boyfriend being beautiful wasn't going to solve the problem. 

"But then why do you always look so bored?" He asked, not pulling away from Yuta's touch. It calmed him down a lot. 

He also noticed how Yuta bit back a smile.  
"That's because I'm bored!" He said, pulling his hands away to flail them around. Taeyong didn't look impressed, so he quickly reached forward and grabbed his hands, still looking into his eyes. "I mean, come on Tae. We do this nearly every week, and it gets boring after a while. I'm sure we had seen every movie we have at least twice, and I'm pretty sure there's a print of my ass in the couch by how from how much we sit on it" he laughed, squeezing the other's hand softly. 

Taeyong looked at him like he was crazy. How could he not like this? It was peaceful, domestic, almost traditional... Fuck, if he thought about it like that, it sounded boring even to him. 

He took a deep breath, interlacing his fingers with Yuta's.  
"But then what do you want to do?" He asked softly, caressing over the slim fingers gently. 

Yuta shrugged as he turned towards Taeyong and leaned into him, pulling one of his arms around himself. Taeyong was more than eager to let him. 

"I don't know. I'm fine with anything as long as it's with you and we actually do something" he said, looking up at Taeyong again, giving him a smile. "You know, I really enjoy being with you, but this doesn't mean that Avengers is as exciting for the 100th time as it was for the first."

Taeyong just smiled before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuta's hair.


End file.
